gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Misiones de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories
right|thumb|250px|Caratula del juego [[Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories para PlayStation 2.]] Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories El Grand Theft Auto Liberty City Stories cuenta con 70 misiones principales. Misiones en Portland Cuenta con 33 misiones: Introducción * Home Sweet Home 20px Misiones para Vincenzo Cilli * Slacker * Dealing Revenge * Snuff * Smash and Grab * Hot Wheels 20px Misiones para Ma Cipriani * Snappy Dresser * Big Rumble in Little China * Grease Sucho * Dead Meat * No Son of Mine 20px Misiones para JD O'Toole * Bone Voyeur! * Don in 60 Seconds * A Volatile Situation * Blow Up 'Dolls' Nota: Toni Cipriani no puede hacer las misiones de JD O'Toole con el Traje Leone (hasta la misión The Guns of Leone) ya que JD tiene miedo que los Sindacco lo encuentren hablando con un Leone. 20px Misiones para Salvatore Leone * The Offer * Ho Selecta! * Frighteners * Rollercoaster Ride 20px Misiones para Maria Latore * Shop 'Til You Strop * Taken for a ride * Booby Prize * Biker Heat * Overdose of Trouble 20px Misiones para Salvatore Leone * Contra-Banned (solo después de Rollercoaster Ride y Overdose of Trouble) 20px Misiones para JD O'Toole * Salvatore's Salvation * The Guns of Leone * Calm Before the Storm * The Made Man 20px Misiones para Vincenzo Cilli * The Portland Chainsaw Masquerade (sólo después de The Made Man) 20px Misiones para Salvatore Leone *Sindacco Sabotage (sólo después de The Portland Chainsaw Masquerade) *The Trouble with Triads *Driving Mr. Leone Misiones en Staunton Island Cuenta con 22 misiones: 20px Misiones para Salvatore Leone *A Walk In The Park *Making Toni 20px Misiones para Donald Love *The Morgue Party Candidate *Steering the Vote *Cam-Pain *Friggin' The Riggin' *Love & Bullets *Counterfeit Count 20px Misiones para Salvatore Leone *Caught In The Act *Search and Rescue *Taking The Peace *Shoot The Messenger 20px Misiones para El Padre * L.C. Confidential * The Passion Of The Heist * Karmageddon * False Idols 20px Misiones para Leon McAffrey * Sayonara Sindaccos * The Whole 9 Yardies * Crazy '69' * Night of the Livid Dreads * Munitions Dump 20px Misiones para Donald Love * Love on the Rocks Misiones en Shoreside Vale Cuenta con 6 misiones: 20px Misiones para Salvatore Leone * Rough Justice * Dead Reckoning * Shogun Showdown 20px Misiones para Donald Love * Panlantic Land Grab (sólo después de Dead Reckoning) * Stop the Press * Morgue Party Resurrection Misiones en Staunton Island 2 Cuenta con 4 misiones: 20px Misiones para Toshiko Kasen * More Deadly than the Male (sólo después de Shogun Showdown) * Cash Clash * A Date with Death * Cash in Kazuki's Chips Misiones en Shoreside Vale 2 Cuenta con 4 misiones: 20px Misiones para 8-Ball * No Money, Mo' Problems * Bringing the House Down 20px Misiones para Donald Love * Love on the Run (sólo después de Bringing the House Down) 20px Misiones para Salvatore Leone * The Shoreside Redemption Misiones en Portland 2 Última misión: 20px Misiones para Salvatore Leone * The Sicilian Gambit ar:مهمات غراند ثفت أوتو: ليبرتي سيتي ستوريز en:Missions in GTA Liberty City Stories pl:Misje w GTA Liberty City Stories pt:Missões do GTA Liberty City Stories ru:Миссии_в_GTA_Liberty_City_Stories Categoría:Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Categoría:100% de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories